Wanna Play With Me
by jungkrystal432
Summary: "Akan menyenangkan kalau kita bermain bersama dari pada kau bermain sendirian di kamar mandi." - Sehun.


WANNA PLAY WITH ME

2019© Peach Sundae

Rate : M

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

_'Akan menyenangkan kalau kita bermain bersama dari pada kau bermain sendirian di kamar mandi.'_

* * *

"Nghhh~" suara desahan lembut terdengar dari arah kamar seorang pemuda manis bernama Jongin, lebih tepatnya dalam kamar mandi di mana remaja yang baru saja legal umurnya secara hukum sedang bermain dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kaos biru tua yang tengah ia gigit memperlihatkan tubuh ramping dengan garis-garis _abs _yang belum sempurna terbentuk. Celana selututnya sudah ia lepas, hanya sebuah _underwear_ merah melekat pas yang mulai basah di sekitar permukaannya, bahkan kepala adik kecil Jongin menyembul keluar dengan mengeluarkan cairan dibalik _underwear_-nya.

Jari-jari tangan kanannya bermain dengan _nipple_nya yang keras dan mencuat karena dengan kasar ia tarik sembari tangan kirinya meraba-raba tubuh bagian bawahnya— mengelus pelan miliknya yang tegang sebelum meremasnya, membuat tubuh tan itu melengkung indah akibat sentuhan pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya masih belum berhenti meremas seolah adiknya bisa mengeluarkan sperma dalam beberapa detik.

"Ngghhh... ahh... ahh..." desahannya semakin menjadi, untung saja Jongin sudah mengunci _double_ pintu kamarnya, jadi siapa pun tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya secara mendadak.

Remasan itu berubah menjadi kocokan dengan tempo tak beraturan, terlalu berantakan hingga adiknya mengeluarkan banyak cairan putih di ujungnya. Kinerja tangannya semakin cepat bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia oleskan dengan spermanya ke dalam hole yang tidak pernah di jamah oleh siapa pun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tubuh langsing itu semakin tegang ketika jarinya berhasil masuk lebih dalam dan berusaha menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akh!" pekiknya merasakan rasa nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. _Klimaks_ ini terasa hebat untuk aksi masturbasi pertamanya.

Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam karena malu perlahan terbuka dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan tubuhnya dari pantulan kaca. Tubuh _sexy_-nya itu kotor akibat cairannya sendiri dengan keringat yang membanjir. Dadanya yang naik turun dengan nafas pendek tak beraturan, adik kecilnya yang lemas di tangannya dan jangan lupa tatapan sayunya yang begitu menggoda orang untuk memangsanya.

_Ugh! Bisa gila aku_, batin Jongin saat ia kembali menyentuh tubuhnya yang tegang.

Sekali lagi ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan dengan liarnya ia membayangkan bahwa tangannya ini adalah tangan besar dan lebar milik kekasihnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat adiknya kembali tegang. Dengan pandangan yang mengabur, Jongin berhasil mencapai puncak melalui pikiran kotornya. Fantasi tentang kekasihnya yang menggagahi dirinya dengan kasar.

Nafasnya begitu berat dan cepat, merasa sedikit lelah dengan kegiatan panasnya ini. Ia memandangi cairan putih lengket yang mengotori tangannya. Lalu mengambil beberapa tisu untuk membersihkan _kekacauannya_.

"Jongin, waktunya makan malam!" teriak ibunya dari bawah.

Cepat-cepat Jongin membersihkan dirinya, melempar tisu ke dalam tong sampah dan melangkah lebar-lebar untuk membuka pintu tanpa menghasilkan suara aneh. Langkah ibunya semakin mendekat dan secara cepat Jongin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak lapar _eomma_!" balasnya. Jongin merasa sedikit panik untuk sesaat.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya ibunya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan langkah menuju depan pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang belajar untuk tes besok." Dalihnya, semoga saja ibunya tidak mencium bau-bau aneh dari dirinya.

Ibunya sedikit memandang dirinya menyelidik, "Tumben sekali anak _eomma_ rajin, tadi kau tidak salah makan di sekolah kan?" canda ibunya membuat wajah Jongin tertekuk.

"Ish, _eomma_! Kau mau anakmu yang digilai banyak orang ini gagal dalam tes?"

Suara kekehan terdengar, "Baiklah, jangan terlalu keras _ne_. _Eomma_ tidak mau kau jatuh sakit."

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin setelah mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya. Untung saja ibunya tidak menaruh curiga berlebihan pada dirinya. Tubuhnya saja masih terasa sensitif, mungkin sebaiknya Jongin tidur untuk menahan libidonya.

Namun sebelum melangkah mundur, seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, nafas hangat dapat Jongin rasakan di telinganya. "Wah-wah, sepertinya anak ini mulai berani ya?" bisikan yang terdengar berat itu membuat Jongin enggan menengok ke belakang. Tangan kiri tersebut meraih dagunya dan memaksa wajah Jongin untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Takut melihatku?"

Iris hitam Jongin bergetar sesaat sebelum tangan nakal itu bermain-main dengan _nipple_nya yang masih tegang. Tekstur lembut dari kaosnya seolah menambah rangsangan terhadap tubuhnya. Jongin berjinjit menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak pada tubuhnya, bahkan kedua tangannya yang lemas berusaha menahan tangan itu supaya tidak semakin jauh menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Merasa tidak puas dengan kejailannya, orang yang tengah memeluk Jongin mencubit dan memelintir _nipple_ tegang itu hingga sebuah desahan tertahan terdengar oleh telinganya, "Kenapa ditahan sayang? Bukankah tadi kau mendesah nikmat ketika menyentuh tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Se...Sehun..."

Saliva Jongin tidak bisa ia bendung dalam mulutnya sendiri, mengalir pelan dari ujung bibirnya yang terbuka kecil untuk menambah oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, hidungnya sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja dengan maksimal sekarang.

"Se-sehun...nnggaahhh..." Jongin menutup matanya, merasa pasrah ketika dirinya duduk di pangkuan Sehun, kekasihnya. "Berhenti, kumohon!" pinta Jongin dengan nada lirih. Tapi permintaannya tak digubris dan dengan sekali sentakan kaosnya lepas dari tubuhnya disusul dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada punggungnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bermain sendiri?" tanya Sehun yang tengah mengelus leher jenjangnya kemudian menjilatnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menjejangkan lehernya yang tengah disambut baik oleh Sehun. "Katakan, sejak kapan kau bermain dengan tubuhmu ini hum?" Agak kasar Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Jongin, menekan Jongin dengan lututnya.

Demi Tuhan, Jongin tidak berani menatap mata elang milik Sehun. Ia sudah tau kalau posisinya sekarang dalam bahaya. "Ba-baru saja."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Benarkah? Bermain dengan alat atau dengan tanganmu ini kau menuntaskan hasratmu?"

"Ta-tanganku..." Jongin mencoba memberanikan diri membuka mata, melirik Sehun tersenyum penuh makna di wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar jujur." Tambah Jongin ketika tubuhnya terasa lemas merasakan tangan yang lebih lebar darinya itu mengelus-elus pinggangnya lalu meremasnya pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan _insiden_ ini, Jongin tidak ingin membuat keluarganya naik ke atas karena mendengar suara aneh-aneh dari kamarnya.

Seolah merasa luluh, Sehun membalik badan Jongin dan memangkunya. Mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Jongin yang ketakutan melihatnya. _Hihihi_, jiwa setan Sehun merasa senang melihat Jongin yang pasrah seperti ini. Kenapa ia baru tau sisi Jongin yang _manis_ ini?

"Kutebak jarimu pasti bermain-main dengan _hole_ ketatmu ?" Sehun meraih tangan kiri Jongin dan mengulum jari telunjuk Jongin. Sebagai respon Jongin meremas kemeja kotak-kotak Sehun, lalu perlahan menarik Sehun, ia merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kenikmatan dengan tubuh Sehun yang masih dibalut pakaian santainya.

Jelas-jelas Jongin dapat melihat seringaian di wajah _stoic_ Sehun dan naluri Jongin mengatakan untuk segera mencium bibir tipis Sehun. Walau ia sedikit malu, Jongin menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dan menciumnya pelan dengan balasan kuluman serta hisapan kasar dari Sehun. Jongin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, meremas surai coklat pemuda itu merasa nikmat.

Ciuman yang terkesan berantakan itu membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Jongin dengan wajah merahnya membalas lumatannya. Tanpa menggigit bibir tersebut, Jongin mempersilahkan lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulutnya— bertemu dengan lidahnya dan saling bertukar saliva.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin terlentang dan segera mengunci kedua tangannya dengan kaos Jongin. Tubuh ramping Jongin bergetar ketika tangan Sehun mengelus tubuhnya dan refleks Jongin melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun, menariknya hingga ia dapat merasakan milik Sehun bertubrukan dengan miliknya. Dengan nakalnya ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghasilkan gelombang kenikmatan yang benar-benar ia cari.

"Nghhh..." Jongin mulai kehabisan nafas, meronta pelan memohon kepada Sehun untuk melepas tautan mereka.

Sehun mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan sensual, beralih dengan tubuh tegang Jongin dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil sesekali menjilat tubuhnya seolah sedang memakan coklat yang lumer di tangannya. Jongin merasa geli.

"_Wanna play with me_? Akan menyenangkan kalau kita bermain bersama dari pada kau bermain sendirian di kamar mandi." Ujar Sehun melepas celana Jongin sebelum sang pemilik kamar berusaha bangun. "Tapi sebaiknya kau bisa menahan desahanmu kalau kau melanjutkan kegiatan kita."

Jongin menatap Sehun waspada sekaligus merasa was-was, yang pasti permainan mereka tidak akan pernah aman terlebih Sehun mengetahui dirinya telah bermain solo. "Kau tidak mencoba menghukumku kan?" tanyanya memastikan isi otak Sehun yang tengah membuat skenario permainan macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Lagi pula Jongin tidak mau menolaknya, ia tidak mau munafik.

Berpura-pura sedang berfikir, Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Jongin. "Hem... karena ini adalah yang pertama _kemungkinan _tidak."

Kan... pasti sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tengah Sehun pikirkan.

Jongin berusaha tidak menatap mata Sehun. _Ish!_ Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan situasi ini, ia harus mengunci pintu kaca kamarnya mulai sekarang.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya,

_—__pertanda permainan mereka akan segera dimulai._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo semua.

Hehehe maaf ya, aku updatenya malah up cerita baru karena beberapa file hilang gara-gara laptop sudah _limit_ harus di_update._ Jadi dengan _short memory problem_ yang aku punya, aku bakal tulis ulang untuk ff yang belum selesai.

_Pai~ pai~_

_10/11/2019_

_15:10_


End file.
